The project is studying families of alcoholics--where the husband/father is diagnosed "alcoholic" -- and a matched control group of "normal" families (n equal 60). The major variables are: conflict, concealment, efficiency, and flexibility. All families participate in several experimental interaction sessions. Structured family interaction tasks are used including a videotape feedback exercise. The primary analytic focus is on the married couple, but the children are also included in the analysis. A second phase of the project uses family therapy techniques as the primary research tool. A small number of families with an alcoholic husband/father from the "experimental" sample are treated for up to eight months.